Demolitions (NOTD)
Description :It is generally accepted that members of the Demolitions branch are insane, sadistic misanthropes. They are controversial members of the Marine Corps. Recruited from the penal system, they represent a risk to other Marines, themselves and everything else. That being said, they are masters at the usage of explosives and using them creatively. Being criminals they are also psychopathic and are some of the most sadistic members of the Marine Corps. In addition to using explosives they are occasionally deployed at the front, and they insist to charge into battle. Violently unstable but as long as they are pointing in the right direction, the Marine Corps will continue to train up or use up these loose cannon. Starting Skills Sap (X -> V) *Demolitions tosses a charge that stuns a target for 7 seconds. Stun breaks if target is attacked. 12 second cooldown and 10 energy cost. Retrieve Mines (X -> E) *Demolitions can grab placed mines and add them back to his total. Can retrieve allied mines. Innate Abilities Expertise Passive *The Demolition is highly skilled in manufacturing explosives as well as wiring and other computer skills. As a result, he has the knowledge required to activate the auto-turrets at the Armory. Bomb Suit Passive *The Demolition is protected by a heavy suit of Power Armor designed to nullify the force of explosions, and as a result he is Eight times more resistant to ratings loss from hits. =Explosives= : Tier 1 'Mines' (E) - The seeds of the Demolitions as he lays these in a field, waiting for a target to walk over them or nearby. These mines have automated legs which allow them to chase after targets, exploding and damaging targets in a 2 radius. Demolitions carries mines around and mines are maxed to a certain limit. Mines deal 25% less damage to Heroic units. No cooldown. No energy cost. 10 armor. 0.3 AOE. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Mines do 40 damage, 15 max charges, gain 8 mines :Level 2 - Mines do 60 damage, 30 max charges :Level 3 - Mines do 80 damage, 45 max charges 'Build Mines' (W) - As mines do run out, Demolitions' armor can assemble some on the field. His skill improves with each level, enabling them to make more mines. No cooldown. 30 energy cost. :Level 1 - Creates 2 mines :Level 2 - Creates 4 mines :Level 3 - Creates 6 mines Tier 2 'Satchel' (Q) - Demolitions prides this as being a magic trick as they can make them in several places at one time. Plants a timed explosive that detonates after 5 seconds, dealing massive damage to ground targets in a 4 radius. Deals 100% increased damage to Massive and Structure units. No cooldown. 15 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Deals 140 damage :Level 2 - Deals 280 damage 'Fire Vulnerability' (F) - Demolitions makes targets in a 5 radius take more love from their explosives. Lasts for 10 seconds. No cooldown. 7 energy cost. Affects neutral and enemy units. :Level 1 - 50% increased damage from explosives :Level 2 - 100% increases damage from explosives Tier 3 'Armageddon' ® - Demolition places a charge. When primed, it takes 3 seconds to arm and detonate. During the 3 seconds to arming, the charge sends tremors through the ground which reduces the movement speed of all ground units within 7 radius by 15% per tremor. When the charge explodes 550 damage (100% increased damage vs massive). The blast blows to the epicenter and with such force it forces up magma which lasts for 10 seconds in 7 radius and deals 45 damage per second. Limit of 3 Armageddon charges at any given time. 15 second cooldown. 25 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Reduces all ground units move speed by 15% in a 7 radius during the priming of the charge. Deals 550 damage to units in explosion with 100% increased damage vs massive. Deals 45 damage per second to units in 7 radius for 10 seconds after detonation. =Fortitude= : Tier 1 'Spiked Armor' Adding a small personal touch to their armor, Demolitions places spikes on his armor which in turn damage units that attack them. The spikes also increases the overall surface area for shields, making them tougher than normal. Deals 2x damage to Massive units. Passive :Level 1 - Deals 5 damage to attackers, increases shield armor by 1, increases max shields by 5 :Level 2 - Deals 10 damage to attackers, increases shield armor by 2, increases max shields by a total of 10 :Level 3 - Deals 20 damage to attackers, increases shield armor by 4, increases max shields by a total of 15 'I'm Your Father' (V) - Demolitions knows exactly what buttons to press to strike a nerve on targets, provoking all enemies in a 7 radius to attack him. With levels, Demolitions gets more under the skin of his taunted units, making their attacks clumsier in their rage. 8 second cooldown. 12 energy cost. :Level 1 - Taunts units for 4 seconds, taunted units deal 15% less damage :Level 2 - Taunts units for 6 seconds, taunted units deal 30% less damage :Level 3 - Taunts units for 8 seconds, taunted units deal 45% less damage Tier 2 'Look!' © - Being master of their targets' nerves, Demolitions convincingly point at a target, causing other targets in a 5 area radius to stop and look at it. Some become so dazed and attack the pointed target for a time. Forces all enemies in 5 radius to stare at target. 10 second cooldown. 15 energy cost. Friendly Fire Possible :Level 1 - Units stare at the target for 1 second, 50% chance for some of them to attack it :Level 2 - Units stare at the target for 2 seconds, 50% chance for some of them to attack it 'Sadist' What scares everyone about Demolitions is the fact that he is absolutely mad and sadistic. He loves the pain and death of others so much until he can regain stamina from it. Passive :Level 1 - Heals 2 health and 1 shields for every target killed :Level 2 - Heals 4 health and 2 shield for every target killed Tier 3 'Time to Die' (G) - Demolitions' rage can no longer be contained and he attacks with all his fury, becoming nearly invulnerable for 10 seconds. His rage courses through his armor, giving off a massive backlash of energy that maims all nearby enemies. 15 second cooldown. 25 energy cost. :Level 1 - Multiplies base life and shield armor by 8, attack damage by 100%, attack speed is increased by 50%, and movespeed by 25% :Deals a 185 damage AoE blast that also stuns enemies for 1 second and repeats at 3 second intervals. Category:Character Classes Category:Easy Company Category:Apollo Security Team